


Pleasant Wake-up Call

by Daubeny



Category: For Honor (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daubeny/pseuds/Daubeny
Summary: Holden Cross wakes Daubeny up for the day in a rather enjoyable way.





	Pleasant Wake-up Call

Oh how he loathed when the sun rose as the sign of a new day, it meant that his lover would have left their bed long before he and he’d wake up to find his place cold and empty. But then again, he understood why he did it.

But he still hated the lonely feeling of waking alone.

But currently, as he just bordered consciousness, he felt a faint pressure nudging his knees apart, so light that it almost didn’t register that it was happening until a warmth enclosed around his most vulnerable regions. Blue eyes snapping open, he jerked in surprise, hissing out a low “O-Oh~” just before he could catch it. Once the sound left his mouth, he clamped a hand hard over his mouth, muffling another loud whine that would otherwise have echoed throughout their small room, for any and all to hear. Moments later, he was finally able to focus on the perpetrator that had awoken him with such a pleasant shock.

Holden Cross lay between his spread thighs, greedy lips easily taking the entirety of the smaller man’s cock into his warm mouth. The Lawbringer’s nose nudged the fine trail of hair that lead down from his navel and the warlord’s eyes all but basically rolled into the back of his head, mouth falling agape once more when a wide tongue swirled over the weeping slit.  
“H-Haah…” He gasped, rocking his hips up to urge the other to continue. It worked, to say the least, as Holden pulled himself almost completely off of him, leaving his lips to only hug the slight ridge of his head before taking him fully again. He arched at the sensation and bit hard into the palm of his hand, eyes squeezing shut and his thighs tremble with anticipation.

Once more, a quiet whimper slipped past his lips and Holden chucked around him, earning a sharp squeal of pleasure in response.

“O-Oh fuck… F-Fucking hell…” The warden panted breathlessly and large hands grazed up his sensitive sides and up to his chest, thumbs brushing so teasingly over his nipples. He pressed into the touch and moaned brokenly.

“H-Holden, wh- Oh god… P-Please don’t s-stop.”

Holden’s eyes gleamed with amusement and he continued to suckle and lap his tongue over his lover’s cock, loving that he had the ability to make the smaller man’s head fall back, his hips stutter wantonly, his back arch like a drawn bowstring, to make such beautiful sounds fall from perfect lips.

It was utterly intoxicating to have such control over him.

Suddenly, legs hugged his neck, pulling him closer to the smaller man, keeping his head in place and he set to a quick pace of bobbing his head, stroking the inside of Daubeny’s thighs as the smaller man’s hands dropped to curl hard into the pale bedspread, bunching the plush fabric in his freckled hands.

“Oh god… Holden please, o-oh fuck. Don’t s-stop, oh~”

Not that he planned to.

Hervis Daubeny nearly bucked his lover off of him, eyes rolling back when that skilled tongue circled his swollen members head. A whimper escaped him and he rocked up into the mouth on his cock,trying to achieve even the smallest amount of friction to push himself over the edge but Holden held him still. Just when he started to think that his lover was going to leave him hanging with an ache in his belly and his erection throbbing against his belly, the Lawbringer swallowed his cock down his throat, muscles clenching around him and he shrieked, cumming with an even louder moan of pleasure and distress.

His seed trickled down the taller man’s chin and he flushed in embarrassment once he came down from the heady high.

Holden slid up his body and drew him into a hard kiss of all tongue and teeth, making the Warden wince when he tasted the saltiness of himself on his lover’s tongue.

When the lack of air became too much to bear, the two parted, panting and Hervis smiled tiredly.

“Well… Good morning to you too…”


End file.
